


One December Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. Baby-Doll wandered the streets before she paused.





	One December Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

Baby-Doll wandered the streets before she paused. Her eyes widened after three people smiled near her.   
Baby-Doll expected everyone to shop for holiday presents. 

''I loved Love that Baby! The show you starred in.'' 

Baby-Doll smiled. New fans? Perfect Christmas gifts. 

A stray kitten purred near Baby-Doll. A new fan. 

THE END


End file.
